Can't Leave You
by PugNTurtle
Summary: An unprovoked attack causes Lita to rethink her priorities... features Lilian, Lita, Cena, Randy.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Can't Leave You

Author: Katie

E-mail: Lilian/Randy, Lita/Cena

Disclaimer: All characters belong to WWE. No harm is intended.

Rating: R/M for language and violence

Spoilers: Around Vengeance 2006, though I am changing a few things.

Summary: An unprovoked attack…

Notes: Just an idea floating around in my head…

Lilian Garcia sighed nervously, watching as the person she was supposed to interview walked down to the aisle to the ring. She wasn't sure why she had been given this assignment, but she understood that there was a need to do her job. Granted, she and this person were not enemies. They had once been pretty close, then things had happened where they drifted apart.

Still, Lilian respected Lita for being able to persevere through what she had gone through this past year. Many people were quick to judge the redhead for the affair she had with Edge and jump on the Matt Hardy bandwagon. They seemed to forget that Matt was the one who left Lita out to dry during a match. They also didn't know what Matt did to Lita when they weren't on the screen…

Lilian watched as Lita stepped into the ring, meeting Lilian's eyes briefly before going to glare at a drunken guy in the front row who decided it would be fun to call the redhead a slut. Without a second glance, Lita stepped up to Lilian.

The blonde took a deep breath, contemplating how to ask her first question. "Lita, we heard from Paul Heyman earlier tonight that Edge and Randy Orton will take on the team of RVD and Kurt Angle tomorrow on ECW on Sci-Fi. What are your thoughts on this?'

"Well, Lilian, Paul Heyman thinks he's putting my man Edge and Orton at a disadvantage tomorrow night. However, we are ready to bring the hardcore and win that match, just like Edge will beat Rob Van Dam for the WWE Championship Sunday at Vengeance to become the two-time WWE Champion." Lita glared at the guy in the crowd once again, who had thought it would be fun to try to start a 'She's a crack whore' chant. Luckily, the chant didn't pick up, much to Lita's relief.

Lilian winced as a painful spasm shot through her sprained wrist. This happened once and awhile ever since Charlie Haas had inadvertently knocked her off the ring apron, and now wasn't the ideal time for one of those spasms. Lita glanced at her worriedly as the blonde set aside the pain and asked, "What are your strategies for this Sunday? Do you and Edge have a plan?"

Before Lita could answer, however, Paul Heyman's voice cut throughout the arena. "Strategies? How can she think of strategies when Edge is facing the ECW World Champion, Mr. Pay Per View himself, Rob Van Dam?" Lilian and Lita looked up at the Titantron, seeing Paul Heyman standing in the backstage area, a smirk on his face. Before Lita could answer, Heyman added, "RVD is an ECW competitor and the most unorthodox competitor in this industry. How do you prepare for that?"

"It doesn't matter to you, Paul. All that matters is that when the smoke clears, when that final bell rings, Lilian will be announcing Edge as the new WWE Champion," Lita replied back.

Heyman feigned surprise at her words, then laughed. "But Lita… my dear Lita. You seem to forget that in ECW, we always come prepared. Yeah, it may not be fair, but we have each others backs. Throughout the violence, the anger, the fights, there is still respect and unity in that locker room. There are always guys ready to get involved at the snap of a finger. There are always guys ready to surround that ring, to take out whoever needs to be taken out. Kinda like…" Heyman paused, smirking as he pointed to the ring, "Well, kinda like now."

Lita and Lilian looked, watching numbly as several ECW members came through the crowd… Kurt Angle… Rob Van Dam… Big Show… Sandman… Tommy Dreamer… Taz… Balls Mahoney… Sabu… and several others that they weren't sure of.

Lita snatched the microphone from Lilian, stepping in front of the blonde. "Go ahead, Heyman! Sick your little bastards on me! Edge and Foley will be out here before any damage is done, so go ahead." Again Heyman laughed. "What's so damn funny?" Lita asked hotly, trying to slow her rapidly beating heart.

Heyman wiped his eyes before replying. "Well, you see, Lita… I kinda expected that. So… a few of my rebels took the honor of making sure Edge and Foley were… shall we say, incapacitated." With that, the camera panned back, revealing Edge and Foley laying in a bloody heap in a hallway, knocked out.

Lita swallowed nervously, knowing that she was in deep shit, glancing at Lilian as the members of ECW climbed on the apron. The blonde looked terrified as she glanced at the wrestlers. Sandman armed with a Singapore cane, Dreamer with a kendo stick, Balls Mahoney with a steel chair. Lilian looked at Lita, terrified.

"Get out of here, Lil," Lita hissed, stepping in front of the blonde, trying to shield her from the ECW wrestlers' views. Kurt Angle was looking at her hungrily. Lita could almost feel the Olympic Champion's intensity as he looked at her, probably thinking at how fun it would be to try to snap the redhead's ankle in two.

"No," Lilian whispered. Lita glanced at her sharply over her shoulder as the ECW wrestlers entered the ring, cutting off any possible exit there had been. "I can't just leave you here… I can't."

"Lilian, please just get the hell out of here, please," Lita yelled, her last word accompanied by a scream as Sandman grabbed the redhead by the hair, tossing her easily to Angle. Angle grabbed Lita, holding her back as Sandman advanced slowly on Lilian. The blonde backed away, trying not to show how scared she was. Sandman had a somewhat maniacal look on his face as Lita furiously struggled to break free of the hold Angle had on her. Lilian kept moving backwards until she backed into a solid chest.

She turned, very afraid, to see who she bumped into. She screamed when half a second after looking into the massive chest of Big Show his huge hand wrapped around her throat. Without thinking, Lilian did the one thing she thought that would make the big man let go.

Rearing back, she kicked him as hard as possible between the legs, grabbing her throat as he let go suddenly, dropping to his knees with a cry of rage. Everyone in the ring and arena was silent for a moment, shocked that the little blonde had actually had the guts to do that to the Big Show.

Then, all hell broke loose.

Lilian screamed in pain when the kendo stick Dreamer was holding suddenly connected with her side. She dropped to her knees, again crying out when the stick struck her side, this time in between her shoulder blades. Lilian fell face first to the mat, thinking briefly that it was probably a good idea to wear pants tonight. She tried to crawl away, only to yelp when someone stepped on her already sprained wrist, hearing the bones crack at the contact. The blonde fell to her side, cradling her injured wrist to her stomach as she looked at Rob Van Dam with tear filled eyes. The man who had possibly just broken her wrist… the same Rob Van Dam she had once considered her friend.

"Stop it, damn it!" Lita yelled, falling to her knees as Angle let go of her. "Leave her alone!" Lita crawled over to Lilian, covering the small blonde with her body. Lita cried out in pain when Sandman's Singapore cane came down across the back of her head. Lita's vision blurred immediately and there was a wetness trickling down the back of her head, but still she refused to move from over Lilian.

However, her blurred vision was a major downfall when stars formed before the redhead's eyes as a hand wrapped in her hair, yanking her forcefully off of Lilian. She barely had time to blink as Taz shoved her straight into Angle, who delivered a crushing Angle Slam. Lita laid on the mat, obviously dazed and very out of it.

Big Show stood, still in pain as he glared at the blonde laying on the mat. With a roar, he reached down, grabbing Lilian by the throat as he pulled her up with one hand. Lilian struggled to stand, holding Big Show's arm with her right arm, her broken left wrist dangling limply at her side as her knees gave out on her. The Big Show easily lifted her in the air with one arm, slamming her down to the mat a second later in a bone crunching chokeslam.

He reached down, obviously planning on once again delivering a chokeslam. However, a cheer broke out from the crowd as the entire locker room emptied. Lita shook her head, still dazed as she managed to crawl over to Lilian, wearily collapsing beside the blonde sprawled in the corner. "I'm sorry, Lil, I'm so sorry," Lita murmured, tears falling from her eyes.

Lita watched numbly as the WWE superstars battled the ECW wrestlers, quickly gaining the upper hand and sending the ECW wrestlers reeling through the crowd. She watched as John Cena went directly after Sabu, sending the wrestler tearing off through the crowd, wanting no part of the younger superstar. She saw Shawn Michaels pick up the Singapore Cane Sandman had abandoned in his haste to get away and started striking any ECW competitor in sight as Triple H pedigreed Taz. She watched Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin get cut off as they tried to get to Lilian, battling Angle and getting the upper hand. She watched as Randy Orton swung a chair, hitting Big Show directly between the eyes. The monster dropped to one knee, falling backwards when Orton swung again, once again connecting with Show's head. He dropped the chair, falling to his knees next to Lilian and Lita.

"Oh, God… Jesus Christ," Randy murmured. "Are you girls okay?"

"Don't worry about me, check on her," Lita told Randy, gesturing to Lilian. She sat back on her heels, allowing Randy to move closer to the blonde. Randy placed his hand on Lilian's cheek, trying to gently will the blonde back into consciousness.

Lita rolled out of the ring, her knees shaking as she observed the scene. All of ECW had abandoned the ring, save for Big Show, who was laying on the mat, knocked out thanks to Randy Orton and Taz, who was being unceremoniously dumped out of the ring by Triple H. She looked at the WWE Superstars, relieved that they had come out to save them… even if it had been a few minutes late. Lita backed up, hearing the voice of senior referee Mike Chioda as she did so.

"Lita… let us help you," Mike softly pleaded with the redhead. Again, she shook her head, gesturing to the ring where Lilian was laying. She saw the blonde's lips moving but didn't know what she was saying. "Lilian's being taken care of, Lita. Let me help you, okay?"

Mike placed a hand on her arm lightly, but the redhead pulled her arm away, running to the backstage area without looking back.

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Lilian Garcia laid on the edge of the ring, staring at the arena ceiling, dazed. There seemed to be three times the amount of lights in the arena than when she had come out for the beginning of Raw. She closed her eyes, trying to will the headache that had formed away.

"Lilian, I need you to stay awake, okay, babe?" Randy Orton whispered, brushing her hair back from her face with one hand. His other hand was holding her uninjured right hand loosely, as a sign of comfort.

"I'm not sleeping," Lilian muttered, cracking one eye open. "I just have a little headache."

"Yeah, I know, sweetie," Randy said sympathetically. "Can you tell me what hurts?"

"My… my wrist. I think Rob broke my wrist. My head… my neck and back… and my side too," Lilian replied slowly.

"Okay… just hang in there, dear. EMT's should be out any second now. Try not to move… I don't know if your neck is injured," he said, not wanting to scare the little blonde but knowing that she needed to be still in case something was wrong. Seeing her closing her eyes again, Randy thought desperately. "Lilian, I know it hurts, but keep your eyes open, okay? I think you may have a concussion, so you need to stay awake. Talk to me, sing to me, tell me whether you want Viscera or Haas, do whatever you need to do, okay?"

Lilian wearily opened her eyes, glancing tiredly at the young superstar. "Do you really want to know about my fucked up love life?" she asked, managing to smirk at the young wrestler.

Randy smiled at Lilian, glad to see she had a sense of humor despite just having been cracked with a kendo stick and chokeslammed. "Well, as long as you keep out whether you and Big Vis engage in pillow talk, go ahead and talk about it."

Lilian laughed, wincing as pain shot through her side and arm. She quickly sobered up, however, when she asked, "How's Lita?"

"I don't know, Lil. She took off after ECW cleared the ring."

"Well, that's not too smart… Angle hit the Angle Slam… and she was bleeding, wasn't she?" Lilian questioned. "Why would she just take off like that?"

Randy sighed, unsure of how to respond to the little blonde. "I don't know, Lil," he finally answered, somewhat relieved when EMT's made their way down to the ring. Lilian had a lot of questions, and he wasn't sure if he was the right person to be answering them. Randy stood, letting go of Lilian's hand in order to let the medical technicians do their job and stabilize Lilian in order to take her to a hospital for real medical attention. He was surprised, however, when she grabbed his hand, holding on tightly.

Randy looked at her questioningly, allowing Lilian to grip his hand. "Please, don't leave me," Lilian whispered, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Randy smiled at her, though there was sadness in his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Lilian," he whispered, brushing his thumb against her cheek, wiping away one of the tears that had slid down. "But I need to let these nice gentleman do their jobs. I'll stand right here so you can see me, okay?"

"Okay," Lilian replied softly, upset that she was acting so needy. Then again, Randy was being sweet to her, something she never expected. She only half listened as the EMT's talked to her, checking and addressing the obvious injuries. However, her gaze never broke away from Randy's, feeling somewhat comfortable and safe under the young man's watchful gaze.

Randy watched, his arms crossed, as the EMT's put a hard collar around Lilian's neck before taking extreme care in rolling her over onto a backboard. Then, they wrapped her wrist in a splint, placing the injured limb across her stomach before moving her carefully to a stretcher. Lilian lay there quietly, staring up at the ceiling of the arena as the EMT's quickly worked on her. This wasn't her first time being helped away from the ringside area. After Jamal and Rosey had attacked her in 2002, she had been helped away courtesy of a stretcher. Then again, she had been knocked out thanks to the monsters that were known as Three Minute Warning and the then asshole of a General Manager, Eric Bischoff. She didn't remember a thing about the attack except for the Fink shoving her into the line of fire. Also, right after she came to the WWE, Jeff Jarrett had thought it would be fun to attack Lilian and put her in a Figure Four Leglock. The end result had been a little better then with what happened thanks to Three Minute Warning… but still, it had hurt like hell and she had needed EMT's to help her to the back.

A voice broke her out of her thoughts, one of an EMT. "We're gonna move you now, okay, Lilian?"

"Yeah," she murmured, relieved to feel the slight pressure of Randy holding her hand once again. She was quiet as they pushed the stretcher to the back, leaving the noise and buzz of the crowd behind.

* * *

Lita stumbled through the hallway, trying to will the sick feeling in her stomach away as she looked for Edge and Foley. She finally found them, laying in a heap in an interview area, surrounded by medical technicians and officials. She stumbled over to the group, dropping to her knees next to Edge.

"Oh, God, Edge," she muttered, running a hand over his bloody face. The wrestler didn't open his eyes nor stir when Lita touched him. She glanced at Mick, relieved to see that the older man's eyes were open and he was watching the two young superstars. Mick smiled at her slightly, trying to hide the fact that he was in pain.

"Ma'am, we need you to step back," an EMT said, trying to pull Lita back.

"This is all my fault," Lita murmured, looking between Foley and Edge. "It's all my fault."

"What?" the EMT asked, confused.

"This… Edge, Foley, Lilian. It's my fault."

"Ma'am," the EMT tried again, touching Lita's shoulder. "We need to help them."

"Lita, come on, let them do their work," a new voice cut in, one she hadn't been expecting. Through tear filled eyes, she looked up to meet the eyes of John Cena. "Come on," John coaxed, sticking his hand down to help Lita up.

Without a word, Lita accepted his outstretched hand, pulling the redhead to her feet easily. Her knees gave out on her and she collapsed against Cena's chest. "Whoa, there, Red, you okay?" he asked, circling his arms around her waist to support her.Lita shook her head against his shoulder, keeping her gaze steady on Edge and Foley. "We need to get you to a hospital, okay?" he whispered, noting the fact that she had blood caked in her hair and she seemed to be dazed.

Lita nodded against his chest, closing her eyes for a brief moment. John swung her up into his arms, walking away from the group. Lita didn't say a word as John carried her away, instead watching Edge and over John's shoulder. She never stopped staring until John rounded a corner, obviously headed to the parking garage so they could get to a hospital.

"Why don't you just call an ambulance?" Lita whispered, tears pooling in her eyes. "Just leave me here."

"Nah," John said with a chuckle, adjusting his grip so the redhead was a little more comfortable. "The EMT's are all busy at the moment. It'll be quicker this way."

Lita nodded, taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She cautiously wrapped an arm around John's neck, burying her face in his shoulder. He held her tighter, making his way to his car. Lita couldn't help but wonder how Lilian was doing. She had left the blonde at ringside with Randy Orton. She had trusted the young superstar to take care of Lilian and wondered if that had been a smart choice.

She also wondered why the hell John Cena was being so nice to her. After all she and Edge had put him through, she had no clue as to why Cena was helping her. Lita sighed slightly, not opening her eyes.

It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

I bet you guys thought I forgot about this one... but I didn't! I wanted to finish up True Love. I'll probably be posting a new story soon... just gotta tweak it a little. So keep an eye out for it, mmkay?

* * *

Lilian sighed from her bed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. She watched as the doctor examined the x-rays for her wrist closely, frowning as he scratched his chin. Finally, he turned to the small blonde, smiling sympathetically.

"Ms. Garcia, I'm sorry but your wrist is broken," he said. "Right here," Dr. Morris added, circling something on the x-ray. Lilian didn't really see what the doctor was talking about, but she took his word for it… after all the throbbing in her wrist was making it hard to concentrate on anything…

However, Lilian still nodded in agreement as he pointed at the bone. She had, after all, felt and heard the bones in her wrist snap when Rob had stepped on her hand. "I need to set your wrist before we can put a cast on it, though," Dr. Morris stated, making a note in her chart. "My assistant is going to get some things then I'll be back in, okay?" Lilian nodded again, watching as the doctor left the small room.

"You don't have to stay here, you know," Lilian said softly, not even bothering to turn her head to the man leaning on the door frame.

Randy smiled at Lilian, pushing himself away from the door so he could be closer to the little blonde before saying, "Maybe I want to stay here."

Lilian chuckled, tracing the pattern of her skirt quietly, keeping her eyes downcast. "This can't be fun for you. You can go… I'll figure this all out. I'll be fine."

"Hey," Randy whispered, moving so he was sitting in the chair next to her bed. He sat down, placing a finger under her chin and lifting her face up so she was actually looking at him. "It's not fun for you either. Not to mention the fact that I will worry about you all night, wondering if you've made it back to the hotel safe and sound, or if you've passed out in the parking garage or something," Randy pointed out, taking her tiny right hand in one of his. "So I'm not going anywhere."

Lilian smiled, somewhat relieved that Randy was ignoring her pleas. She really didn't want to be alone, but felt like she should be putting up a strong front. She felt a shiver run through her body as Randy reached his other hand up and stroked the side of her face with his hand, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear before resting his hand on her cheek.

"You're pretty," Randy finally said quietly, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over the two of them.

Lilian laughed briefly, wondering if he was joking. "I have a broken wrist, a concussion, and bruises on my side and back. I don't even want to know what my hair and makeup look like, and I'm pretty sure this outfit is wrinkled and hideous right now. And you're telling me I'm pretty? Randy Orton, you really know how to win a girl over when she feels and looks like shit."

Randy smiled at her briefly, stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Maybe I'm telling the truth," he murmured.

The two sat there quietly, not moving until the medical assistant came into the room, whistling cheerfully. "So, have you ever broken a bone before?" he asked as he set up the necessary supplies, oblivious to the fact he had just interrupted a personal moment.

Lilian sighed as Randy sat back, smiling at her encouragingly, still holding her uninjured hand. "No," she finally replied, leaning her head back.

* * *

Lita sighed, closing her eyes as the doctor worked on closing up the wound at the base of her neck. She was very lucky… the cut wasn't as deep as she originally thought, but still it was deep enough to require a few stitches to close up the wound. Lita tried to move her shoulder a little bit, feeling the stiffness settling there thanks to the Angle Slam she had taken earlier.

"You hangin' in there, Red?"

She jumped slightly at his voice, as she almost forgot that John had been standing quietly in the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lita said. "My shoulder's a little stiff, but I'll live. I'm more worried about Lilian and Edge and Mick."

"I can understand that," John replied, moving to sit in the chairs. "I'm sure they are going to be okay, though. If you want, I can make a few calls."

Lita sighed, shaking her head as the doctor finished his stitches. "I couldn't do that to you, John. You've already done enough."

"I didn't do enough, Lita," John said softly.

"What do you mean?" Lita asked, confusion evident in her tone.

"You're sittin' here, gettin' stitches. Obviously, I didn't get out there in time," John blurted out.

Lita merely stared back at the young superstar, frowning at his words as she pointed to the back of her head. "John… it… this is not your fault."

John shook his head miserably. "Like you're one to talk. You're sittin' here blamin' yourself about what happened to Lilian when she probably could have saved herself."

Lita glared at him, gritting her teeth. "That was low, Cena. You have no business bringing her into this-"

"What?" John shrugged. "Lilian could have left the ring to save herself-"

"-but she didn't." Lita cut him off. "Lilian paid for that because she didn't want me to get hurt."

"Well, you did."

"So what, this is Lilian's fault?" Lita asked incredulously. "She got hurt worse than me!"

"I'm sure that Lilian will be fine-"

"-and I won't know that until I see her, now will I-"

"-but just a little shook up-"

"-thanks to me." Before John could interrupt her again, she shook her head. "Everyone is probably blaming me. They actually like Lilian, but me? No one cares about me. They all are gonna blame me for Lilian getting hurt."

"No," John answered, exasperated with the way this conversation was going. "It's not your fault, Lita."

"And it's not your fault either," Lita replied, placing a hand at the back of her head. "At least you helped. There are plenty of guys in the locker room who didn't move when they saw them attacking Lil and I."

"I didn't move fast enough…"

"And I should have forced Lilian to leave."

The two sat in silence before John spoke up, chuckling softly. "This is stupid."

"Yeah, it is," Lita replied, allowing the silence to reign over the room for several moments.

"So we're at agreement here?" John finally spoke up. Seeing the confused look on the injured redhead's face he elaborated, "It's not my fault, or your fault, or Lilian's fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's those bastards from ECW."

* * *

"Just a few more minutes before your cast is finished, Ms. Garcia," the medical assistant told Lilian, noticing the fact she looked pale and tired.

"How's your head?" Randy asked quietly, giving her hand a slight squeeze.

"It hurts," Lilian admitted. "I just want to go to sleep."

"Just hang on a few minutes, okay? Once Dr. Morris is done, we'll get out of here and you can slip into some nice pajamas or whatever and go to bed."

Lilian nodded, regretting the action immediately as she watched as the doctor work on her cast carefully. Finally, he finished, allowing the plaster to set for a few moments before looking up at Lilian. "You're all set. Let me get your release papers set, and you're free to go," Dr. Morris said, patting Lilian's arm gently.

"Thank you," Lilian replied, shifting slightly so she could look back at Randy. She smiled briefly at him, bringing her eyes down to the floor.

"What's wrong, Lilian?" Randy asked, his tone concerned at the sudden change in her demeanor. "Is it your head?"

"Hmm?" she asked, looking back at him. "Oh… I just… I don't know, Randy. I mean, I'm worried about Lita. And I'm trying to understand why Rob broke my wrist. I mean, I considered him a friend, Randy. Why would he hurt me like that?"

Randy looked at Lilian, feeling horrible for the little blonde as he tried to figure out what to say. The normally confident ring announcer actually looked like a little girl as she cradled her broken wrist to her chest, her eyes downcast once again, something that he never thought he would see out of the blonde. "I don't know, Lilian," Randy finally replied. "I wish I could answer, but I can't. But sometimes people do stupid things to the ones that they love."

Lilian brought her tear filled gaze up to Randy's, her green eyes displaying her hurt. "Rob doesn't love me," she whispered ruefully. "If he did, he wouldn't have done this to me… he would have let me… and Lita, go. He would have fought for us… not allowed us to get… mauled, like animals." She hesitated, dropping her gaze again. "And you shouldn't have to be my babysitter. Just go. I'm sure you have better things to do… so I'll figure something out."

"I told you, Lilian. I'm not leaving you here."

"I'm sorry… I'm just in pain and am feeling sorry for myself. You probably think I am the biggest baby in the world right now. I'm just… scared, I guess."

"Scared of what?"

"That Rob and everyone is going to try to finish what they started. That… I'm gonna get hurt again."

Randy chuckled, placing a large hand on her uninjured hand once again. "You're gonna be okay, Lilian," he soothed. "Rob isn't going to hurt you again."

"How… how can you be sure?"

Randy pulled her hand to his lips, kissing it gently before whispering, "Trust me. I'm not gonna let him."

* * *

End Part 3 


End file.
